For an aluminum wheel of a full coating process, the front side is often cast, the remaining parts are turned by machining, thus, the front rim of the wheel has a joint of machining and casting, and a ring of sharp-angled burrs is shown at the joint. Similarly, the front side of a cap section is cast, the depth is turned by machining, and a ring of sharp-angled burrs also remains at the joint of casting and machining. The burrs at the two positions are main burrs on the front side of the wheel after machining, and must be removed. At present, the burrs at the rim and the cap section are mostly manually removed, the roundness of the rim and the cap section is difficult to guarantee after removal in the presence of a circle of burrs, besides, the uniformity of removal is difficult to guarantee since the magnitude of force during manual removal is changed, and the risk of missing scraping the burrs also exists.